Graphic designs, such as posters, advertisements, cards, and websites are challenging for many novice graphic designers. Professional graphic designers may use sophisticated tools and years of education to produce informative and eye-catching designs. However, many graphic designs are still created by novices, and the results are frequently poor.
There are millions of professional graphic designs on the web that novice graphic designers can turn to for examples of informative and eye-catching designs; however, the composition of these graphic designs are often dependent on the amounts and/or types of content (e.g., textual content or visual content) incorporated therein. One problem is that most of these graphic designs exist as images, which makes it difficult to programmatically determine the amounts and/or types of content contained therein without the ability to decompose the images.
While there are various techniques that have been developed for decomposing natural images, these techniques face different challenges than those faced with respect to graphic designs. For example, techniques for detecting textual content in natural images need to be geared towards artifacts found in natural images, such as textures, affine transformations, and lighting variations that are not generally found in graphic designs. Graphic designs, on the other hand, present different artifacts than those found in natural images such as brush strokes and shapes that may cause visual content to be mistaken for textual content. As a result, the current natural image decomposition techniques are not useful in decomposing images of graphic designs.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.